Legado Veela
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: Haru al cumplir la mayoria de edad, va al parque Namimori junto con su padre para poder cumplir con el ultimo deseo de su madre.
1. Prologo

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenecen. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales****:** Haru.

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES: **Haru x All (Es que aun no me decido TwT).

—**KHR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>Legado Veela<strong>

**PROLOGO**

_Londres, 1:50 P.M._

— _¿Lo entiendes Angelina? — Pregunto una mujer de pelo rubio largo ondulado, de unos hermosos ojos azules tan profundos como el cielo, piel blanca casi pálida, quien se encontraba recostada en su cama._

— _Hai, Angelina lo entiende madre. — La mujer mayor sonrió débil y coloco su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza de su hija, de cabellos y ojos castaños iguales a los de su padre, piel blanca y tersa, su apariencia era similar a la de la mujer mayor incluso su sonrisa angelical, era idéntica a la que alguna vez expreso la mujer en cama._

— _Así me gusta mi pequeña. —En eso un hombre de cabellos ondulados, y ojos castaños entra a la recamara. — Ah, Haruka. —Saluda al hombre con una sonrisa cansada casi sin vida._

—**KHR—**

_Japón/Namimori. Diez años después… Parque de Namimori 11:50 P.M._

Haru suspiro algo nostálgica, mientras caminaba por las calles nocturnas junto con su padre, quien caminaba junto a ella, ambos en dirección hacia el parque Namimori.

— Solo quedan 10 minutos… ¿Estas lista? —Pregunto el hombre de cabellos y ojos castaños iguales a los de Haru.

— Hai, Haru esta lista desu~ —Le regalo una angelical sonrisa al hombre mayor. — Dentro de poco Haru cumplirá la mayoría de edad. —Dijo con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

— Tranquila pequeña, sabes muy bien que si no quie—

— ¿Hahi? Do not worry padre. —Sonrió. — Que mejor forma que celebrar mi cumpleaños, que con la canción de mi madre. —Hizo una pausa. — Además… Ella me lo pidió días antes de…

— Ésta bien. —Caminaron un poco más cuando al fin llegaron al parque de Namimori, hasta llegar a un escenario libre, donde a veces la gente montaba espectáculos musicales para la gente, Obras ó incluso bailes.

El hombre de ondulados cabellos castaños se sentó a una banca cerca del escenario, mientras Haru se subía al escenario, Padre e Hija se sonrieron, la castaña se quito el saco de encima, para dejar a la vista un vestido largo de color blanco con mangas holgadas, el vestido se habría un poco más debajo de su entrepierna hasta llegar a el suelo, sobre el vestido se encontraba un chaleco largo de color azul, y bordes dorados, de accesorios Haru traía dos pulseras doradas en cada mano junto con dos guantes azules que dejaban al aire libre sus dedos junto con dos zapatillas azules.

— Te vez hermosa con esas rompas mi princesa. —Haru se sonroja ante las palabras de su padre.

— G-gracias… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? —Haruka observo su reloj metálico de mano.

— Menos de 20 segundos.

La castaña se puso en posición lista para comenzar con el último deseo de su madre antes de morir, observo la luna que se encontraba a su máximo esplendor, se estaba preparando cuando algo se le vino a la mente, y observo a su padre quien sonreía con cariño.

— C-crees… Padre, ¿crees que mamá… escuchara mi canción?

El castaño sonrió.

— Si cantas desde el fondo de tu corazón, no solo la escuchara, ella vendrá y cantara contigo. —Los ojos de Haru brillaron mientras un sonrojo se coló en sus mejillas aterciopeladas.

Cerró los ojos y como si estuviera sincronizada con la hora los abrió junto con sus labios.

_Your joy is proof that you've shared_

_Your happiness with someone_

_Your Sadness is proof that you've shared _

_Your suffering whith someone_

Haruka sonrió cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la hermosa canción, por lo visto su pequeña tenia las mismas dotes que su difunta esposa, su canto parecía el de los mismos ángeles, Haru movía sus manos con delicadeza.

_Even if the road is rough, you'll have_

_A better life that with no one around (Aaaaaah)_

Haruka se extraño abriendo los ojos como platos, cuando parecía que más voces se unían al canto de su pequeña; Haruka juro que pudo ver a su esposa junto a su pequeña mientras cantaba y hacia los mismos movimientos de los de Haru.

Claro que por su sorpresa no noto, que no era el único disfrutando de la actuación nocturna de su hija justo a los alrededores un grupo de personas se encontraban escuchando de la hermosa canción de la castaña y al igual que el padre de la castaña juraron ver a una mujer rubia que hacia los mismos movimientos que los de la castaña.

_Proof of life is something everyone_

_Holds in his heart _

_What counts is finding it and believing in it_

Mientras Haru cantaba el viento comenzó a soplar, moviendo sus ropas y cabello suelto, pétalos de cerezo se desprendían de los arboles dándole un toque mágico a su canto.

_Every person has love, courage_

_Ands hopes in their hearts_

_Everyone is waiting for thar door to open _

Haru alzo las mano en dirección a la luna mientras seguía cantando, Haruka observaba impresionado como si más personas se unían al canto de su pequeña luz, eran como si un monton de angeles se unian a la terciopelada voz de Haru.

_If only you can grasp that, _

_The without fail the worl will…_

_(Someone Will)_

_Smile four You._

Haru cerro los ojos mientras terminaba la canción y acercaba sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, mientras pequeñas brisas de aire aun movían tanto sus ropas y cabello, Haruka sentía que sus ojos se ponían acuosos, los cerro, comenzando a aplaudir.

Los (Metiches ¬¬ no era con ustedes!) Vongola observaban como la castaña intercambiaba palabras de felicidad junto con el hombre que se había acercado a ella, y luego de segundos la castaña se lanzo a los brazos del mayor frotando su rostro con su padre.

— Nufufu, una hermosa canción… ¿No les recuerda a alguien? —Pregunto Demon, observando a los seis adultos restantes, quienes asintieron con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a la castaña que hablaba animada con el mayor.

— Haruna…—Fue el susurro del rubio de ojos dorados con rasgos anaranjados.

Mientras los adultos andaban en el mar de los recuerdos los más jóvenes, no podían despegar los ojos de la hermosa castaña, tenían una tremendas ganas de acercarse, claro que la única mujer del grupo quería acercarse para decirle lo hermoso que cantaba, pero el resto de los siete jóvenes querían acercarse, saber su nombre, pero sobretodo decirle una palabra que ni muerto se lo decían a alguien que apenas habían visto por unos minutos…

— ¡Hahi! ¡Haru es Feliz! —Escucharon la felicidad de la chica, y todos salieron de su ensañamiento para ver como los dos castaños, se acercaban a ellos, rápidamente hicieron lo más prudente que haría cualquier adulto a punto de ser descubierto en la escena del crimen.

_Correr… _

— Me alegra que lo seas mi pequeña. —Los Vongola (Los adultos) Voltearon a ver al reconocer la voz del hombre, y se sorprendieron al verlo de nuevo.

_Haruka Miura… Estaba de regreso en Namimori, junto con su hija y la de Katarina Haruna de Miura._

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><em>Uff… u-ú me canse xD escribir dos fick's en un día con mi sobrino molestando a mil por hora si que es traumatico jejeje bueno espero les haya gustado ésta nueva aventura xD Donde Haru no es una persona normal, TwT de hecho nadie lo será, pero aun asiespero os guste…<em>

**Aqui el video de la cancion TwT como la amo:**_ .com/watch?v=Pnpuxxhh-4k&feature=related_

_Por cierto xD el vestido que usa la primera cantante es el mismo que el de Haru._

_Con el tiempo ire revelando lo de Veela, ahora no puedo por que ya me corren TOT dolor, y más dolor Buaaaaaaa_

_Como ya dije, aquí Es un Haru x ALL pero ustedes pueden ir votando en sus comentarios con quien les gustaría verla al final de la historia hehehe ^^U_

_Bueno, bueno les diría más pero me hostigan D8! Hermanas egoístas del mal!_

_TwT ¿Reviews?_


	2. TORMENTA: GOKUDERA HAYATO

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales****:** Haru.

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES: **Haru x All.

—**KHR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>Legado Veela<strong>

**TORMENTA: GOKUDERA HAYATO.**

_Dos semanas después…_

— ¡Rápido Haru o llegaras tarde a la escuela!

Haru corría de un lado a otro en su habitación, mientras se arreglaba el uniforma, mientras arreglaba sus cosas para la escuela, su cabello y todo mientras sus ojos ya andaban en espiral por andar corriendo por su recamara sin dejar de repetir: ¡_Ooh! Haru va tarde, va muy, MUY tarde desu._

Haruka esperaba muy paciente cerca de la puerta, su hija ya no tendría tiempo para desayunar pero se aseguro de prepararle un ventó para una reina; pero aun así le donaría una tostada de jalea, para que no se desmayara en el camino a la escuela Namimori; Haruka estaba a punta de llamarla una segunda vez luego de ver el reloj metálico colgado en la pared, pero de la nada un rayo café paso a su lado.

Haruka parpadeo que de un momento para el otro el ventó de su hija desapareció de sus manos, y sintió una ligera presión en su mejilla seguido de un grito:

— ¡Haru, se va; padre regreso en la tarde desu!

Una mota de polvo se elevo, luego de que Haru pasara cerca de ella, Haruka le observo divertido, al parecer su hija heredo su reloj interno, siempre una hora atrasada para donde quiera que vaya.

Haru iba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban mientras mordía su tostada, observo el reloj de su muñeca, tendría que correr como una ladrona escapando de la policía, o si no… Llegaría tarde a la ceremonia de los de primer ingreso, gran idea la suya ponerse a leer las cartas de su madre un día antes de entrar a la escuela.

_Genial…_

Mientras Corría cerca de un crucé, sintió como justo de la nada peso extra le caía encima, provocando que la chica cayera, golpeando su cabeza soltando un sonoro gemido de dolor y soltando su tostada al abrir la boca.

— ¡Gah! ¿Pero que CARAJOS es esto? —Haru abrió los ojos al escuchar la queja de alguien, topándose con la escena de un joven peliplata de ojos esmeralda; quien trataba de quitarse la jalea de la mejilla, él chico andaba más concentrado en quitarse lo pegajoso de su mejilla sin darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba.

Haru, por su parte si lo noto, ella se encontraba de piernas ¡ABIERTAS! Y para empeorar… Él chico estaba justo ¡ENTRE SUS PIERNAS!, Haru se sonrojo de sobremanera expulsando un sonoro: _¡¿Hahi? _Empujando al chico mientras se sentaba y cerraba sus piernas de golpe para que nadie viera de más sus braguitas.

— ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES MUJER ESTÚPIDA? —Se quejo cuando cayo de bruces en su trasero al ser empujado.

— ¿Hahi? ¡Haru no es estúpida, Haru es muy inteligente! —Gokudera se estremeció… _¿Haru?_ — ¡Oh no! Haru va tarde. —La castaña se puso a correr, pero no llego a dar más de cinco pasos cuando una mano firme le apreso la muñeca izquierda y luego fue tironeada quejándose por el repentino jaloneo. — ¡HAHI! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Cállate mujer! Por si no lo as notado tenemos el mismo uniforme. —Haru solo hasta que lo menciono se percato de ese detalle. — Rápido conozco un atajo.

Haru entrecerró los ojos; pero no de desconfianza, una ligera fragancia llego hasta su sentido del olfato, una fragancia deliciosa que al parecer provenía del chico que le estaba ayudando a llegar a la escuela… _¿Menta?... No hay algo más pero no se muy bien que es._

—**KHR—**

Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba preocupado ya estaba dentro del salón donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia para los estudiantes de primer ingreso, pero algo no estaba bien… El día anterior su auto-proclamado mano derecha: Gokudera Hayato, aun no aparecía y aunque su Yamamoto Takeshi su otro mejor amigo –Además de Gokudera.- Le decía que ya pronto aparecería, Tsuna no dejaba de preocuparse.

— Ma, ma, tranquilo tsuna, ya veras como Gokudera aparece, de seguro se quedo dormido.

— Si… Pero Gokudera-kun no es de los que se quedaría dormido… Estoy preocupado. —Yamamoto suspiro, y luego sonrió, de sus amigos Tsuna siempre era el que más se preocupaba, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—**KHR—**

Cuando Gokudera le dijo que conocía un atajo nunca se espero algo como: Subir a los muros de las casas, huir de perros enormes al cruzar un pequeño jardín, cruzar una mini jungla de alguna mujer aficionada a los arboles y a ancianos de la tercera edad que casi te vuelan la cabeza con un bastón.

Ahora tanto Haru como Gokudera –Ya se habían presentado luego de su accidente.- Andaban jadeando de tanto correr y esquivar, Haru miro el reloj de su muñeca les quedaban menos de cinco minutos antes de que tocara la campana y cerraran las puertas.

— Go-gokudera… ¿C-cuanto nos falta? —Pregunto mientras corrían a todo lo que les quedaba de fuerza.

— Cruzando esta calle podremos ver la escuela. —Al parecer Gokudera ya había hecho esa rutina muchas veces, por eso no andaba tan cansado como la castaña.

Y justo como Gokudera lo dijo, no más cruzaron la calle lograron ver el edificio de la escuela Namimori.

— ¿Cuánto nos queda?

— M-menos de tres minutos.

— Che. No vamos a lograrlo _"Voy a cobrármelas con ese viejo por no despertarme"_.

Estaban corriendo ya por los muros mientras escuchaban como la campana de la escuela sonaba, y el inicio de la ceremonia de los nuevos estudiantes, y las puertas de la escuela se cerraban.

— ¡NO! —Gritaron al unisonó, pero las puertas se habían cerrado por completo.

— ¡NO DECIMO! Soy terrible como mano derecha. —Gokudera se coloco en posición fetal, mientras murmuraba cosas intangibles para la castaña, quien se quedo observando con preocupación la escuela, observo el muro y una idea cruzo por su mente.

— Gokudera ¿Y si trepamos? —Gokudera la observo. —Vamos rápido, el que cerraran las puertas no quiere decir que no podamos colarnos vamos. —Le extendió la mano al peliplata, quien rápidamente no lo pensó dos veces, _Solo esperemos no encontrarnos con Hibari._

—**KHR—**

_Pssht._

G Volteo a ver de reojo a Giotto quien mantenía una sonrisa calma mirando al frente.

— ¿Dónde esta hayato?

— Tsk, de seguro lloriqueando fuera de la escuela por no haber llegado temprano. —G cerró los ojos molestos, se había olvidado por completo de levantar a Hayato, pero se suponía que el mocoso ya andaba en edad para hacerlo el mismo, ya habiendo controlado las llamas de la tormenta desarrollado una nueva arma como el de "sistema CAI" lo hacia más responsable ¿No?, pero por lo visto a pesar de que el mocoso ya estaba en su ultimo año en la escuela Namimori, y aun necesitaba de alguien para que lo levantara, a pesar de que era un genio el mocoso jamás dejaba de ser un niño cuando se trataba de Tsuna o los gatos.

— Ja ja, solo esperemos que Kyoya o Alude no se den cuenta, o reprenderán al pobre de Hayato. —Hablo por lo bajo Asari, G poso sus ojos en el con molestia, si no es que Alaude ya estaba en el podio recordándoles el reglamento a los estudiantes de lo que se puede o no hacer en las instalaciones.

— Yo espero que este bien, no me gustaría que Kyoya lo muerda hasta la muerte. —Dice con tono de preocupación Giotto.

G y Asari ya no dijeron más y se concentraron en los estudiantes que se encontraban en el salón, desde primer año hasta los del último, dios seria un año llenos de dolores de cabeza, Namimori no era más que una fachada, la escuela solo dejaba entrar a estudiantes, con cierto "potencial" pero aun así Namimori no dejaba de ser una de las mejores a nivel interno.

—**KHR—**

Gokudera y Haru ya se encontraban dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, si que fue difícil, ya que los muros de esta eran más altos que los de las casas que tuvieron que escalar, y Haru tubo que subir con la ayuda de Hayato impulsándola hacia los muros, y Hayato pudo ver ciertas partes que no debía de ver, y cuando Haru se volteo a verle noto sus mejillas sonrojadas, provocando que ella también se sonrojara y le gritara un "_Pervertido"_

Luego de una pequeña discusión entre los dos, llegaron hasta donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia, y como si fueran una clase de espías lograron llegar hasta la fila de los del último grado, por suerte para los dos aun no habían llamado a ninguno de los dos, así que podían respirar tranquilos.

— Nee, somos un gran equipo Gokudera… Aunque seas un pervertido ¬-¬

— ¿Sigues con eso mujer estúpida? ¡Ya te dije; fue sin querer!

— ¡Hahi! ¡Deja de llamar a Haru estúpida gokudera-baka!

Ambos chicos se fulminaron con la mirada, pero en algún momento sus miradas dejaron de ser molestas para con el otro, y comenzaron a ser serenas era como si de un momento para el otro todo el mundo desaparecía y solo quedaban ellos dos fundiéndose en la mirada del otro:

_Si ese deliciosa olor a menta fresa… viene de Gokudera-baka… y parece que se fusiona con almizclé… Menta y almizclé. _

— **Gokudera Hayato; de octavo grado salón B, Repito: Gokudera Hayato; de octavo grado salón B.**

Los dos chicos parpadearon, luego del aviso, Gokudera fue directo hasta el podio, Tsuna, Yamamoto, G, Giotto y Asari suspiraron de alivio, al verlo ir directo con los estudiantes que serian sus compañeros; Tsuna y los demás aplaudieron, pero G logro notar el desconcierto de su hijo, lo veía como si no pudiera creerse lo que paso –Claro que G no sabia, que el andaba confuso por el extraño sentimiento que tuvo con Haru.- Así siguieron llamando a los estudiantes, hasta que fue turno de Haru.

— **Miura Haru; de octavo grado salón A, repito: Miura Haru; de octavo grado salón A.**

Haru suspiro, no le toco en el mismo salón que Gokudera era una lastima, escucho los aplausos de los demás estudiantes, pero en definitiva ella no les prestaba atención, sin más se fue directo al grupo de estudiantes que serian sus compañeros por el resto del final del año.

Haru andaba tan enroscada en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que los profesores (Los vongola xD) y ciertos estudiantes (Tsuna y todos los demás Vongola) se habían quedado petrificados solo de escuchar su nombre, y al verla lo confirmaron era la misma chica de hace dos semanas.

Haru se estremeció, sintió como si ciertas miradas la taladraban sin sentido, Pero su miedo se fue disipando cuando cierto aroma se infiltro en su sentido del olfato.

_¿Hahi? Siento aromas diferentes… Miel, chocolate, fresa, manzanilla, almendra, mora… Ugh y más… Me estoy mareando Desu~_

Haru Suspiro. — Oka-san… No creo poder soportar tantos aromas dulces. —Susurro apenas, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. — Oh… Tonto legado, mareas a Haru. —Hizo un leve puchero, que no paso desapercibido por ciertos estudiantes y profesores, la castaña presionó el puente de su nariz, tratando de quitarse el leve mareo.

— Este será un muy, MUY largo año, desu.

**FIN DE TORMENTA: GOKUDERA HAYATO.**

* * *

><p><strong>NDY: <strong>_¿Qué les pareció? Iba a hacer más largo este episodio… pero luego cambie de opinión hehehe, ¿por que? ¡Simple! No me acordaba el nombre de una canción que iba a interpretar Haru junto con Gokudera… Pues ya saben Hayato-Nii Toca el piano *-* _

_Hehehe espero no se enojen mis queridos lectores, amantes de Haru x (Desconocido personaje) este segundo capitulo trato de un leve Haru x Gokudera, ¿Por qué dicen? ¡Simple! xD debo dejar de hacer eso: como ya dije en el capitulo anterior, pongo las parejas mediante los votos del personaje que ustedes dejan y ajajaja Gokudera fue el ¡GANADOR! –Tira confeti de quien sabe donde.-_

_Espero sigan dejando sus votos del personaje que desean ver :D_

_Y no se preocupen yo solo tomo encuentra los votos del capitulo, Ejemplo: en Prologo hubo dos Votos de Gokudera y 1 de Colonello. Ahora para la tercer entrega solo prestare atención a los votos del segundo capitulo (Conste que ayer vi los votos y hoy escribo, si dejaron votos cuando yo no miraba no me pueden culpar ¬¬U). _

_¡Gracias a aquellas personas que votaron a su personaje Favorito para la pareja de nuestra linda castaña; Haru!_

**Mini diccionario:**

**NAMIMORI SCHOOL: **_En si, Namimori es una escuela normal, para todos en el punto de vista externa, pero en realidad Namimori es una escuela la cual estudiantes con talentos ocultos: Mágicos, peleas, Llamas de ultima voluntad xD, pueden ingresar cada año dan una prueba escrita, donde los profesores saben si es especial o no._

**VEELA:** _T__ambién conocida como Vila, Wila, Wili, es una criatura mitológica de la__mitología eslava__, equivalente a una__ninfa__. Son una raza de Semi-humanos, creaturas semi-mágicas remanente a las sirenas en la mitología griega. Ellas aparentan ser muy jóvenes y bellas mujeres y su belleza especialmente su danza y canto son mágicamente seductores para la mayoría de los hombres._

_Cuando las Veelas se enojan llegan a ser muy peligrosas, por que dominan los cielos y lanzan bolas de fuego desde sus manos, así como también pueden llegar a transformarse en cierto tipo de animales: Como el Cisne, el caballo, el pavo real o lobos. Ellas tienen poderes de curación y poderes proféticos y a veces estarían dispuestas a ayudar a los seres humanos._

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: **_¡Ciassu! Gracias por tu comentario Mitsuky-chan hehe… De hecho mis historias son todas raras O_O no se ni de donde me saco las cosas… hehehe Aquí te traigo la continuación espero te guste ^^ _

**Temainalumi-chan: **_¡Ni Hao! Hehehe gracias por comentar ^^ me da gusto que te gustara y eso que es solo el prologo :P asdasdasdasdads tengo ideas… muchas de hecho ¬¬U pero aun no se que hacer con todas ellas en mi cabeza T.T hehe así que no te preocupes y gracias por dejar tu voto, espero te haya gustado hehe y lamento si no es lo que esperabas TOT soy principiante cuando se trata de mezclarlo con Hayato-nii x3 pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo hehe espero haya sido de tu agrado._

**Mike-ChanXD7: **_Hola! No tienes que esperar más aquí te traigo la conti muahahaha + + espero sea de tú agrado, y lamento si no es lo que esperabas TOT._

**Kuroashi no Sanji: **_hehe Gracias por comentar, aquí para todos y para ti ¡La continuación! Espero te agrade hehe._

**Saki Kotoro: **_Saki Tu comentario me hizo Llorar T^T eres la primera desde que soy escritora que me dice que Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera xD ahahahaa traeré a mi padre y se lo echaré en cara Muahahahaha + + okaz no, Gracias por el comentario, y jajaja claro que tomare en cuenta lo que as dicho, pero aun así soy reacia a poner al siguiente personaje que tendrá su momento con Haru, si por mi fuera… Seria otro Fick de ¡H I B A H A R U! X3 –Soy adicta a esa pareja.- Pero en si no pienso dejarla con él… Bueno no hasta que lance unas cuantas veces la moneda para ver con quien dejo al final a Haru y si el destino quiere que sea Hibari, pues con Hibari lOOl pero ya dije… La moneda-sama será la quien hable al final de todo esto ahahaha. ¡Gracias por leer! Y espero que esta segunda entrega haya sido de tú gusto ^^_

**HimeCavallone-8: **_¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ^^ aquí una segunda entrega ;D espero te guste._

**Kala: **_Ahahaha perdona eres la única persona que voto por otro personaje que no fue Gokudera TvT gracias, Naaa ¿Colonello? Ni me lo imaginé tendré que pensar un poco en eso ¬¬U por si alguien se le ocurre pensar en mencionarlo de nuevo… Mejor me pongo a pensar xD bueno… gracias por tu coment, espero disfrutes de este segundo cap._

Y Bueno gente –u- aquí yo, me despido ;D espero les haya gustado…

Dejen sus comentarios, opinen o cuéntenme chistes =u= por que a veces me inspiran xDD

Asdasdasdasdasdasd

Como sea esperemos que mi mente se ponga a trabajar, y las ganas también ¬¬U soy muy floja… solo les escribo por que mi madre me dejo faltar al negocio TvT por eso la amoro.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. ARCOBALENO: LLUVIA COLONELLO… ¡KORA!

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales****:** Haru.

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES: **Haru x All.

—**KHR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>Legado Veela<strong>

**ARCOBALENO: LLUVIA COLONELLO… ¡KORA!**

Haru se encontraba junto con Gokudera, ambos en el salón de música. Se encontraban en su descanso y ambos no pudieron evitar juntarse, era su primer día y las clases "Extraordinarias" aun no comenzarían si no a partir del día siguiente, al ser el primer amigo; Haru se sentía a gusto con él a pesar de que Estupidera —como le llamaba un chico de grado menor— le llamara "Mujer estúpida" Gokudera por su parte, se disculpo con su querido Jyudaime y había comenzado la búsqueda de la chica tonta para poder pasar más tiempo con ella, y terminaron topándose justo en el salón de música, el cual no era usado al menos de que inspectores del gobierno decidieran ver como va "La prestigiosa escuela Namimori" Pero a veces era utilizada por Asari Ugetsu y en otras por el mismo Gokudera Hayato quienes eran unos amantes de la música.

— ¿Hahi? ¿Tocas el piano? ¡Increíble desu! —Haru exclamo con fuerza, alabando al de ojos mentas, quien volteo el rostro para que la chica no viera su sonrojo.

— ¡Pues claro mujer! ¿Qué esperabas? Soy mejor que muchos aquí. — Gokudera paso la yemas de los dedos por las finas teclas suspirando con cierta nostalgia.

Haru ladeo la cabeza observando a su compañero, notando cierto destello de emoción de solo encontrarse cerca del piano… Parecía feliz.

— Nee Gokudera ¿Por qué no tocas?

— ¿EHH? — Gokudera observo feo a su nueva amiga, quien ya tenia juntas las manos mientras le suplicaba al peli plata con "Por favor, por favor quiero escucharte tocar el piano ¡POR FAVOR! Desu" — Tsk muy bien, muy bien… Pero dame espacio mujer. — Gruño; Haru rápidamente se alejo del maestro del piano y darle su espacio.

Gokudera poso sus dedos en las teclas dejando unos segundos de silencio, para comenzar a tocar una melodía que a Haru extrañamente se le hacia familiar, con una sonrisa cerro los ojos y tomando un poco de aire.

_**Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo**_  
><em><strong>Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku<strong>_

Gokudera miro de Soslayo a su compañera; Sonrío de gusto al volver a escucharla cantar, para él y nadie más que él.

_**Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo**_  
><em><strong>Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue<strong>_

**—KHR—**

Los estudiantes que se encontraban en alguna actividad en el descanso se detuvieron, aquellos que iban en los pasillos trataron de enfocar de donde provenía la canción, los profesores detuvieron su platica sobre las próximas actividades.

Los Vongola mayores reconocieron la hermosa voz que ya hace días habían escuchado por primera vez, mientras los menores que se encontraban en el patio trasero se emocionaron de volver a escuchar esa voz.

Cierto grupo de ocho estudiantes que se encontraba en la azotea, escucharon la canción disfrutando de la voz tan tersa que les deleitaba tal canción.

_**Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru**_  
><em><strong>Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono<strong>_

El rubio del grupo se estremeció, al sentir como viento se colaba entre sus ropas pero al ver no fue al único que le afecto; noto como a todos les tembló el cuerpo por unos segundos.

_**Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu**_  
><em><strong>sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa<strong>_

Colonello cerro los ojos, para dejar que la canción que escuchaba lo envolviera, no sabia el qué pero esa canción le provocaba que su corazón palpitara de felicidad.

_**yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you**_  
><em><strong>ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you<strong>_

Si, estaba decidido quería conocer a la persona que cantaba tan calida canción que lo hacia sentirse más feliz de lo que ya era ó al menos creía ser, quería conocerla… y pedirle de nuevo que cantara y esta vez, que solo fuera para él.

_**Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo**_  
><em><strong>hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto<strong>_

**—KHR—**

Haru movió de un lado para el otro la cabeza, estirando las manos hacia el frente, y luego hasta su pecho entrelazando sus dedos, sintiendo como una pequeña brisa que entraba por la ventana soplaba su flequillo, sonriendo sabiendo que su madre la estaba escuchando.

_**yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru**_  
><em><strong>watashi no te to kimi no te wo<strong>_  
><em><strong>tsuyoku tsunagu mono...<strong>_

Una vez termino de cantar se volteo a su compañero, con una sonrisa radiante, la cual sin darse cuenta; Gokudera correspondió, causando que la castaña se sonrojara.

**—KHR—**

La clases dieron a su fin, Haru anda muy sonriente luego del descanso había sentido cierta energía rodear a Gokudera, parecía más feliz y eso le daba mucho gusto a la castaña, salio del salón pensando en que podría cocinar para su padre esa noche cuando repentinamente choco con una fuerte espalda, parpadeo un par de veces retrocediendo para ver con quien había chocado.

— ¡Lo siento Kora! —Haru se topo con dos afilados ojos azules, el chico tenia cabello desordenado y rubio con una banda militar en la cabeza. — Oe ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Hahi? ¡Haai, Haru esta muy bien desu! — Le sonrío al chico más alto. — Perdona a Haru, es quien a chocado por andar pensando que hacer de cenar mientras caminaba desu.

Colonello parpadeo… La chica ¿Le estaba hablando en tercera persona? ¿Qué? Se le quedo viendo un par de segundos observándola con detalle era unos centímetros más baja que él, de cabello castaño y ojos grandes como los de un niño, sonrisa tierna y con ese sonrojo… la hacia ver adorable, iba a seguir divagando en la figura de la chica si no es por:

— ¡COLONELLO! —Bramo una voz femenina provocando que el rostro del rubio pasara a ser azul pálido mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de miedo, Haru por su parte te sorprendió juro que luego del grito las ventanas habían temblado. — ¡ESPERA A QUE TE ENCUENTRE IMBÉCIL!

— ¡Oh no! —Colonello volteo por todos lados con el rostro más pálido por cada segundo que pasaba, observo un salón que nadie usaba por algo que en ese momento no recordaba, rápidamente tomo la muñeca de la castaña, Escuchando un sonoro "¡¿Hahi?" y comenzó a correr a ese salón, metiendo a la castaña dentro así como su persona cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Colonello le tapo la boca a la castaña al notar que iba a protestar y gritarle justo a tiempo cuando escucho los fuertes pasos de su compañera Lal, pasar gritando un montón de obscenidades junto con su nombre, una vez alejada; Colonello pudo respirar tranquilo, no fue si no hasta cuando Haru exclamo exigiendo ser liberada, y como no Colonello la había casi que secuestrado, la abrazo y para rematar le tapo la boca, tenia todo el derecho de gritarle y mirar mal al rubio más alto.

— Escucha… Te voy a liberar, pero no vayas a gritar Kora, Lal aun puede estar cerca y no quiero ser golpeado de ella ¿Lo entiendes Kora? — Haru asintió, y fue cuando Colonello la dejo.

— ¡Pero no tenias que arrastrar a Haru contigo desu! —Le reclamo la castaña.— Te podías haber metido aquí tú solo desu, la mujer que te seguía ni siquiera conocía a Haru para que me interrogara. —Hizo un puchero cosa que le pareció muy lindo al rubio de ojos azules.

— Esta bien, no era mi intención meterte en esto lo siento deja de arrugar el ceño. — Puso su dedo índice justo en medio de las dos cejas de la castaña.— No querrás que un hermoso rostro como el tuyo comience a sacar arrugas a tan temprana edad. —Sonrió, Haru por su parte no pudo hacer nada más que ponerse tan rojo como un tomate, comenzando a balbucear cosas como: "Esas cosas no se dicen, Haru esta apenada, Haru quiere que la tierra se la trague" pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue escucharla decir: "Mango-san es alguien muy extraño." Fue su imaginación Ó la chica le llamo por una fruta… Y no una cualquiera dio en el blanco con el tipo de jabón que él usaba.

— B-bueno lo mejor será salir ahora, c-creo que Lal ya no ando merodeando esta parte. —Colonello se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta pero al intentarlo esta estaba bloqueada, intento hacerla desistir pero nada, la puerta no se movía.— ¿Pero qué? —Y una advertencia llego a su mente, como un flash, haciendo que una enorme gota se deslizará por detrás de su nuca.

— ¿Qué sucede desu? —Haru ladeo la cabeza a uno de sus costados al ver como el rubio se había detenido de intentar abrir la puerta, luego de unos minutos de silencio haru se estremeció No… ¡No, no y más NO! Empujo a un lado al rubio para tratar de abrir la puerta y nada. — No, No, Haru debe ir a casa o padre se preocupara, no… Vamos, puerta-san cede, ¡abre!

Haru comenzó a golpear la puerta con desesperación, algo que odiaba era estar encerrada, golpea la puerta con parte de su cuerpo para que cediera la puerta pero nada, el pánico estaba comenzando a apoderarse de ella, Haru comenzó a gritar tratando de llamar a alguien de afuera para ver si alguien la escuchaba, golpeando con más fuerza la puerta haciéndose daño en las manos y todo ante la atónita mirada del rubio.

— Oe, oe cálmate te estas haciendo daño. —Ambos forcejearon, Colonello tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para retener a la menor, sin quedarse sin muchas opciones, Colonello tiro de ella para así abrazarla acariciando su cabello y empezar a susurrarle. — Tranquila, toda estará bien, no te voy a dejar solo, vamos, cálmate, yo te cuidare. —Haru se abrazo al mayor susurrando que no le gustaba estar ahí, no quería estar encerrada, que se quería ir, y todo mientras lloraba, mientras el rubio seguía tratando de calmarla.

Pasaron largo tiempo abrazados, Colonello en ningún momento dejo de acariciar el cabello de la castaña pudo ver de reojo que ya era de noche al parecer nadie se daría cuenta que ellos estaban encerrados en ese salón y el frío comenzaba a colarse en ambos, y no solo eso también se morían del hambre, Colonello estaba tratando de recordar si tenia aun algo de comida en su mochila, Unos minutos más y la castaña se alejo del rubio.

Colonello aprovecho a buscar en su mochila algo de comer y se volteo a la castaña cuando escucho un pequeño quejido de parte de ésta, Haru se sostenía el estomago clara muestra de su hambre ella también se dispuso a buscar algo de comida en su mochila, Colonello encontró una barra de chocolate mientras Haru una bola de arroz ambos se observaron y luego la comida del otro.

— ¿Compartimos? Kora. — Preguntó el rubio a lo cual la castaña asintió con una sonrisa.

Luego de comer, la castaña comenzó a frotarse los brazos, estaban en pleno invierno cosa que no les ayudaba, de la nada sintió un poco de peso en sus hombros volteo hacia su compañero, y ahí estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entregándole su abrigo.

— P-pero hace frío podrías enfermarte. —Haru hizo ademán de regresarla pero colonello se lo impidió.

— Descuida, te metí en este lío y pienso sacarte de este sana y salva jeje Kora. —Haru se sonrojo, ese chico tenia una hermosa sonrisa era como la de un sol que brillaba aun en la oscuridad ese chico era hermoso…

— ¡ACHUSUUS! —Colonello estornudo, si seguía así se resfriaría, Haru ya había intentado regresarle la chaqueta pero era terco ese hombre, así que no le quedaba de otra. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces kora?

— Te doy calor con mi cuerpo desu. —La castaña se había apegado al cuerpo del rubio, tomando un brazo apegándolo a su pecho inconcientemente, Colonello por su parte si que lo había notado y ahora estaba entrando en calor… y dios que calor.

Para distraerse comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, y conociéndose más el uno al otro riéndose de vez en vez cuando el rubio le contaba una de sus tantas aventuras que vivió junto con su grupo de amigos, Haru de vez en cuando le interrumpía preguntando asombrada si en verdad su amigo Reborn en verdad tomaba tanto café o si Mammon en verdad cada que le hacían alguna pregunta en verdad cobraba tanto dinero y así pasaran las horas hasta que ambos soltaron un sonoro bostezo, decidieron ponerse a dormir por suerte para ellos en ese salón habían un par de colchonetas algo viejas pero era eso o dormir en el frío suelo.

Ambos se acomodaron, Colonello se recostó como si nada pasando una mano detrás de la cabeza; Haru menos confiada se recostó a su lado usando como almohada el brazo del rubio que había dejo extendido para ella, usando la chaqueta del rubio como una frazada para ambos, no paso mucho para cuando los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos dejando sus conciencias a manos de Morfeo.

— Un delicioso olor a mango… —Susurró entre sueños la castaña acurrucándose más en su nuevo amigo.

**FIN DE ARCOBALENO: LLUVIA COLONELLO… ¡KORA!**

* * *

><p><strong>NDY<strong>:_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parecio? XD dioses como quedaron de juntos esos dos LOOL ¿Saben? Si que me costo este cap xD no sabia como juntar a esos dos o_o me mate pensando y ¿Solo para qué? Para que me pusiera a contar los botos y me di cuenta que el verdadero ganador habia sido Hibari Kyoya ¬O¬ estos dos habian tenido una fuerte contiende por aparecer y luego quedaron empate y luego cuando me doy cuenta alguien más habia votado por el prefecto demonio Grrr ¬O¬ Bueno para hacerlo justo esta vez no tomare en cuenta los votos el siguiente cap tratara de Hibari Kyoya -_- Grrr pero bueno _  
><em>Lo que si me sorprende es que XD gokudera iba ganando y de la nada esos dos aparecieron en votos y yo asi de ehhh….? Pero bueno ya dejando los votos de lado….<em>

_¡PERDON! Quería actualizar hace tiempo pero el trabajo no me dejo T0T el estuddio tampoco por que entre en examenes locos O y tenia que aprobar si o si y por suerte aprobé B) lo malo es que caí enferma T0T y falte mucho al trabajo y a la escuela y tuve que matarme para recuperar puntos con el jefazo y ponerme al día en las clases más en las de matemáticas donde iio salía toda asi: "nU no entendí nada" y esa es mi escusa perdón Pero Buuu buuuu_

_Esta vez no regreso Reviews por el problema ese de los votos que me enredaron -/-U pero aun asi Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios._

__**Aqui la cancion:** http : / www . youtube . com / watch ?v= ymjI x SQ2ar4

**AGRADESCO EN ESPECIAL A:**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** : Gracias por siempre darle una oportunidad a mis historias. ^-^  
><strong>Karo Atemu<strong>: Gracias, voy a tomar en cuenta lo que me dijiste, de hecho si que lo hare xD

**Gajeel Reedfox Crossover Fan; Viri-cgamn; Temainalumi-chan; HimeVavallone-8; Marii-Se; Kala; Momo; Kiichigo-Maya-chan; Cubo dy hielo; RukiaCC; Noir Fox.**

Sin más gracias a todos  
>Jeje ¿Reviews? *-*<p> 


	4. NUBE: HIBARI KYOYA

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales****:** Haru.

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES: **Haru x All.

—**KHR****—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>Legado Veela<strong>

**NUBE: HIBARI KYOYA**

El sol mañanero se asomo por las vitrinas, cayendo justo en el rostro de la adolescente. Haru abrió los ojos con pesar, removiéndose tomo asiento observando a su alrededor con ojos perezosos, abriéndolos de golpe al no recocer donde se encontraba.

— ¿Hahi? ¿En donde estoy? — Observo su contorno hipando al escuchar un gruñido, bajo su vista y se encontró, con un chico de cabello rubio roncando mientras la baba salía por sus labios. Los sucesos de la tarde anterior llegaron a la mente de la chica. — Colonello-san, Colonello-san, vamos despierta deja de babear desu.

— Mmm… 5 minutos más, mamá… ¡Kora! —Haru soltó una risita al escuchar al rubio. Sacudiéndolo con fuerza el rubio de removió; pero de una manera brusca, haciendo que la castaña se fuera para atrás.— ¡GHAAAAA NOS ATACAN, TODOS A LOS REFUGIOS, KORA!

Quedando en un pose de brazos al cielo, Colonello parpadeo. Haru, luego de salir del shock rió, se rió de manera abierto de su compañero, sacando de su estado bajo ataque del rubio para verla, sonrojándose al ver que había quedado en ridículo.

— ¡NO TE RÍAS KORA!

— Jajá… L-lo siento. —Entraron en una atmosfera agradable, observándose con cierto aire divertido y a la vez ameno. En ese momento la puerta que estaba bloqueado por dentro se abrió de manera brusca dejando a la vista a un adolécesete de cabello negro, ojos rasgados de color azul con destellos grises, con el uniforme negro y la cinta de color rojo con bordes y letras doradas que decían "Presidente".

— Hi… ¡HIBARI! ¡KORA! —Haru parpadeo, observo como su compañero se ponía pálido de solo ver al adolescente. Haru, rápidamente asumió que ese chico era de cuidado.

Haru se trago su ya conocido "Hahi" cuando el azabache poso sus afilados ojos sobre ella, no sabía el por qué… Pero si llegaba a hacer el más pequeño sonido, éste chico la atacaría.

— Asi que… —Miura se estremeció al escuchar la voz suave y a la misma vez ronca del chico.— Ustedes son los que provocaron disturbios, al desaparecer. Y esto ha de ser causa tuya. —El azabache miraba fulminante al rubio, ya que toda, TODA la escuela sabía que a ese salón estaba prohibido el ingreso. — Te morderé hasta la muerte.

— ¡E-espera! —Haru se atraganto con las palabras que tenia en la boca al tener la mirada filosa del azabache en su persona.

— Herbívora. —Haru hipo cuando el azabache lanzo un pequeño objeto negro, con rapidez lo cacho entre sus manos, aunque por poco lo deja caer cuando el objeto reboto un par de veces en sus manos. Parpadeando al ver un celular en sus manos, extrañada levanto la vista hacía _Buchou._— Llama a casa, un sujeto estuvo perturbando mi paz por no encontrar a su _niña. _—resaltó lo último burlón.

— ¿Hahi? ¡Oh Otossan! —Haru Tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación rápidamente para hacer la llamada.— ¡Te regreso el celular en cuanto termine Hibari-Buchou!

Hibari la vio alejarse por el robillo del ojo, regresando su mirada afilada al rubio torpe que estaba tratando de escabullirse sin que el presidente se diera cuenta.

— ¿Escapando del castigo? —Colonello salto del susto.— Te morderé hasta la muerte.

—**KHR**—

Haru había cerrado el teléfono al fin, su querido padre estaba llorando a moco cuando le llamo, al parecer había hecho un escándalo por todo su vecindario al no encontrarla en casa a la hora adecuada, le había dicho lo sucedido y su padre siendo él… Grito que su pequeña ya no era virgen y que la habían manchado a tan temprana edad y que mataría al pervertido que había puesto sus manos encima a su pequeño ángel.

Haru le había reñido por decir esas cosas, y cuando regresara a casa lo hablarían con más calma; pero por ahora, tenia que ir a las duchas de la escuela y darse un baño rápido, tenia polvo de la colchoneta y además estaba algo demacrada, guardo el teléfono y corrió a los baños de las niñas.

La primera hora llego la cual trataría de una misión de infiltración y robo, sus enemigos serían los mismos profesores, lo otro era que debían hacerlo en parejas. Estaba en el patio, Haru con un pescador negro y una playera blanca de mangas cortas del colegió y Knuckle-sensei los estaba preparando y para su desgracia… Se estaba muriendo de hambre, todo ese ejercicio no terminaría nada bien y terminaría perjudicando a quien sea que terminase como su compañero.

— Ahora… Miura Haru y Hibari Kyoya. —Llamo el hombre. Haru parpadeo ¿Hibari? ¿Dónde es que…?

— Herbívora muévete.

— ¿¡HAHI!? —Hipo con fuerza dando pasos hacia atrás por mero reflejo.

Hibari alzo una ceja, y camino hasta su sensei/tío. Haru trago con fuerza esto tenia que ser una broma. ¿Hibari estaba en su mismo salón? ¡Pero si no lo había visto por el salón en ningún momento!

Haru mordió el interior de su labio inferior y se acerco hasta su maestro y compañero, esto sería todo un dolor de cabeza y más con ese olor a manzanilla fresca que desprendía el azabache de su persona causando que se mareara. ¡Estúpidas habilidades de veela! Gruño por lo bajo cerrando los ojos por unos momentos y luego tratar de concentrarse en lo que les decía su sensei.

Una vez libres sobre lo que debían y no hacer, una vez iniciara la prueba. Haru busco con la mirada para ver si encontraba a Gokudera por ahí cerca para pedirle algo de comer; pero para su desgracia no estaba a su vista, gran momento para usar su sensible olfato pero no, ya que en ese momento Knuckle-sensei los llamo iniciando la prueba.

— Herbívora debemos ir al otro extremo de la escuela. Ahí es donde se encuentra nuestro objetivo.

— ¡Esta bien, será fácil desu! —Le sonrió.

— Activaran el campo ahora… —Y tal como dijo un campo de fuerzas se activo, para que las personas de fuera que pasaban cerca de la escuela no notaran que algo extraño sucedía ahí, una vez levantado el campo una alarma se escucho, la tierra comenzó a temblar y la escuela comenzó a extenderse a lo ancho, inmensos árboles emergían del suelo, así como también montículos, partes de la tierra se hundían creando precipicios enormes.

Haru grito cuando sintió que caía bruscamente siendo sujetada por su muñeca, levanto la mirada para ver a Hibari arrodillado mientras la sujetaba de su muñeca.

— Te has parado en uno de los precipicios. —Haru trago con fuerza sentía su corazón latir rápido, por el susto.— Ten cuidado Herbívora.

— S-si. Gracias Hibari-Buchou.

— Nh.

Hibari la ayudo a subir justo cuando la alarma se detuvo y con ello daba inicio el ejercicio de hoy. Una vez tuvo los pies en la tierra Haru observo su entorno …Okay ya no sería tan fácil como había pensado que lo sería.

— Será mejor que te apresures herbívora.

— ¿Hahi? —volteó a ver a su compañero, solo para ver que ya le llevaba ventaja medio kilómetro, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en las nubes?— ¡Ha espérame Hibari-Buchou!

Haru se puso al día con el azabache. Observo la "nueva área" de la escuela… Parecía más los bosques de la montaña Namimori que un simple parque. Haru comenzó a preguntarse como, y por quien había sido creado este campo tropical en una escuela… Pero si lo pensaba bien Namimori no era una escuela tan _normal_ que se diga.

— Herbívora si fuera tú me abstendría a pensar _mal_ de mi escuela.

— ¿Hahi? —Haru se horrorizo. ¡Lo había olvidado! Ella no era la única con habilidades especiales a pesar de los siete atributos del cielo de los cuales todos nacían con uno… Había otras habilidades que eran _únicas_ para algunas personas.— ¿Hibari-Buchou, sabe leer el pensamiento?

Hibari no le respondió enseguida y cuando lo hizo no soltó palabras simplemente negó ligeramente con su cabeza. Caminaron por las raíces y hojas secas pasando un buen numero de árboles y rocas mohosas dejando que el sonido de sus pies crujiendo las yerbas y hojas debajo de ellos, cuando la voz del azabache se escucho de nuevo.

— Se leer auras y puedo ver el alma también; pero no fue por eso que supe que pensabas de _mi_ escuela. Haces gestos exagerados en tu rostro y no dejas de ver a todos lados.

Haru pestañeo un par de veces mirando a la alondra a su lado, no paso mucho cuando su rostro comenzó a competir con el rojo de una manzana.

— A-ahhh ¡L-lo siento desu!

— ¿Mh?

— B-b-b-bueno es que…

— Nos estamos acercando.

— ¿Eh?

Haru siguió con la mirada lo que su compañero estaba mirando, se trago su exclamación al ver un edificio viejo ligeramente inclinado siendo envuelto en raíces y hojas ¿Ahí es donde debían entrar? Si definitivamente no sería bonito.

— Andando.

— H-hai…

Ambos entraron a construcción, pero se extraño del tan sospechoso silenció que rodeaba el lugar, sino mal recordaba, los estudiantes podían/tenían que infiltrarse a la base enemiga robar la información y salir intactos; pero si el enemigo (O profesor en este caso) los atrapaban tenían dos opciones;

La primera: pelear y derrotar al profesor, salir ambos ilesos con la información robada y regresar.

La segunda: pelear ser vencidos y reprobar la actividad.

O en todo caso ir a intentar con otro de los profesores antes de que acabara la clase, pero extrañamente, Haru no sentía la fragancia de otros estudiantes, los únicos a los que podía sentir eran su mismo compañero y cierto olor a pino adentrado en el edificio.

Haru logro detectar algo curioso… El olor de su compañero y de la persona que custodiaba el edificio tenían un toque salvaje entre ellos, como si fuese un bosque.

— Es extraño no sentir a otros estudiantes por los alrededores.

— … Nadie viene contra esté profesor.

— ¿Hahi? ¿Por qué?

— Porque estamos de enfrentarnos a un hechicero de primera clase.

— Ah… ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

Haru miro aterrada a su compañero ¿Por qué de todos los profesores… tenía que ser de primera clase? La castaña abrió la boca para decirle que mejor fueran con otro profesor; pero los pasos calmados que se dirigían a ellos la detuvo.

No fue mucho lo que esperaron antes de que Alaude se pusiera frente a ellos. Haru hipo, cuando la filosa mirada de Alaude se posara en ella.

Alaude miro a la chica parada al lado de su hijo, y luego ver a su hijo. Típico de él, atacar de frente al enemigo.

— Kyoya.

— …

— Hibari-Buchou… ¿No se supone que teníamos que tener el factor sorpresa?

— …Eso es cosa de herbívoros.

Haru suspiro, ni idea del por qué supo que el prefecto diría algo así.

— Esta bien… Hibari-Buchou.

— ¿Mh?

— La información. —Hibari le miro de soslayo.— Se supone que debemos obtenerla; pero ¿Sabe si Sensei la tiene consigo o esta oculta más adentro?

Hibari giro su cabeza por completo para verla, era extraño… Otros herbívoros que había tenido como compañeros en el pasado eran unos inútiles cuando sabían que se enfrentarían a Alaude, Normalmente temblaban del miedo, no hacían nada al menos que el les dijese o simplemente salían huyendo dejándolo a él solo para valérselas por si mismo.

Pero ella era diferente, se moría del miedo si y lo podía ver en su aura gris pero rápidamente su aura cambio a un tono amarillo demostrando su optimismo para con la misión. Ella tenía la esperanza que todo saldría bien. Y era ahí cuando Hibari Kyoya sabía muy bien que a pesar de todo podía confiar en ella; pero ello no le quitaba aun lo curioso acerca de ella, a pesar de que podía ver su aura con facilidad, su alma no; era como si el alma de esa chica estuviera escondida…

— La información que buscamos la trae consigo, si la queremos obtener primero tendremos que derrotar a Alaude en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo por medio de llamas de hyper mode.

— Muy mal… ¿Mencione que no soy buena con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con llamas incluidas?

Hibari puso los ojos en blanco ¿Hablaba enserio?. Haru se sonrojo apenada y comenzó a disculparse con el azabache una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué haces cuando estás involucrada? ¿Acaso no luchas?

Hibari suspiro cuando la vio negar presurosa con la cabeza.

— No… Bueno si; pero solo cuando realmente llego a enojarme, algo que es muy difícil de conseguir, puedo sanar heridas y amplificar así como reducir las habilidades de mis compañeros o enemigos.

Haru rápidamente explico al ver que Alaude ya no estaba dispuesto a esperarlos, Ambos adolescentes saltaron alejándose rápidamente del ataque de llamas de la nube del rubio.

Hibari no perdió tiempo en activar sus llamas que envolvieron dos tonfas de metal que traía ocultas en su chaqueta.

Haru miro el resplandor morado de llamas de su sempai.

_Llamas de la nube, ya veo._

Alaude por su parte saco dos esposas listo para pelear con su hijo, miro de soslayo a la chica, notando el interés que tenía está en las llamas de Kyoya.

Ambas alondras se lanzaron al ataque demasiado rápidos para los ojos de la castaña, Haru lograba a ver y apenas destellos morados en ocasiones, si ellos seguían así ella no sería capaz de obtener la información que necesitaban.

— Ya entiendo el por que Otossan me decía tener cuidado con los usuarios de las nubes… —Haru observo como el edificio comenzaba a temblar a causa de las poderosas llamas de esos dos.— Siempre tan poderosas y busca de peleas desu.

Haru se rió nerviosamente con un gotero sobre su cabeza, suspirando.

— Creo que es hora de mostrar mi otro legado desu~

"_Las llamas de Hibari-Buchou son llamas de la nube, Alause-sensei también las tiene; pero si me concentro se que podré darle más poder y velocidad a mi compañero desu"_

Haru se arrodillo, juntando sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos, memorizo unos momentos a Hibari y cerro los ojos.

Haru poseía dos herencias la de su madre y la de su padre, a pesar de que la primera dominaba sobre la segunda ambas le ayudaban en momentos difíciles como en el que se encontraba.

Mientras el legado de su madre era para ser protegida, el legado de su padre consistía en ayudar a otros sin importar el que o que.

**(Titania The Fairy Queen {Erza Theme} ~)**

Ambas alondras detuvieron su ataque al sentir un presencia divina… O bien la mitad de el.

Hibari observo a su compañera soltando un ligero sonido de asombro al verla… O más bien al ver su alma emerger de ella un ser de cabellos rubios con un mechón ondulado del lado derecho el resto de la melena dorada estaba sujeto en una cola de cabello y ojos azules traía consigo un vestido rasgado blanco que parecían tiras de vendas blancas cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura, no tenía piernas, pues estaba conectada directamente al cuerpo de la castaña, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a la alondra menor eran sus alas, dos grandes y muy resplandecientes alas.

Alaude por su parte no podía ver al ser angelical detrás de la chica, pero si pudo ver el aura morada que estaba emanando la chica, esa presencia era idéntica a alguien que conocía y si no se equivocaba y dudaba que fuera así, esa presencia divina era igual a la de Miura Haruka; el Arcángel que dominaba los siete tipos de llamas Hyper Mode.

"_**Su deber es proteger a la familia desde un lugar independiente…"**_

Los ojos de Alaude se agrandaron ligeramente de sorpresa… "Esa oración…" Alaude dejo de lado a su hijo y correr en dirección a la castaña, Kyoya reacciono a eso y se interpuso entre su padre y su compañera, no sabía lo que la chica estuviese haciendo; pero si su padre quería detenerla entonces él tendría que evitar el paso.

"_**teniendo un diferente punto de vista y también es alguien quien nadie puede atrapar, convirtiéndose así en la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento y sigue su propio camino"**_

El aura divina de Haru se elevo a los cielos, plumas blancas se esparcían por todo el lugar, en eso Haru abrió los ojos, de golpe; pero en vez de ser sus ojos color chocolate de siempre eran ahora dos gemas amatistas.

— _**¡Hibari Kyoya!**_

Hibari pestaño cuando su cuerpo comenzó brillar, miro a su padre sorprendiéndose de que se estaba moviendo demasiado lento a su vista, se movió para darle un golpe en la cara a Alaude quien salio disparado hasta una pared como si de un misil se tratara.

— Woa…

Hibari giro a ver a su compañera, quien había vuelto a cerrar los ojos; pero aun no dejaba su posición de rezo, eso significaba que no se movería de ahí hasta que él terminara por vencer a Alaude.

Alaude salio de los escombros tosiendo un poco, sus ropas se habían llenado de tierra, además del punzante dolor en su cara, miro al frente para ver a su hijo parado justo frente suyo con una sonrisa de victoria.

— Kamikorosu.

—**KHR**—

Haru se frotaba el cuello, dejando ir un suspiro de cansancio una vez termino el ejercicio del día, estaba realmente agotada y lo peor… ¡SE MORIA DEL HAMBRE! Su estomago volvio a protestar, si seguía así terminaría por desfallecer.

— Herbívora.

— ¿Hahi? ¡Oh… Hibari-Buchou! —Le saludo con una sonrisa, recordando que ella aun tenía algo suyo.— ¡Oh, muchas gracias por haberme prestado su celular!

Haru saco el celular negro de su falda escolar para entregar el aparato a su dueño.

Hibari miro el objeto para luego guardarlo en sus ropas y mirar a la castaña, como si estuviera esperando algo de ella.

— Hibari-Buchou es sumamente poderoso y genial desu, Haru es feliz de haber sido su compañera. —Ladeo su cabeza un poco con una dulce sonrisa.

— Hm. —Hibari usando su flequillo oculto su rastro ligeramente sonrojado y por el color bronce de su aura, la chica era lo decía de buena intención.

Justo en ese momento el estomago de la chica gruño con fuerza, atrayendo la mirada del presidente del comité disciplinario y el sonrojo de pura vergüenza de la castaña.

— Ven conmigo.

— ¿H-hahi?

— En mi oficina hay café y pastelillos(*).

Los ojos de Haru se iluminaron de la mención de su comida favorita, la castaña corrió hasta posicionarse frente a la alondra.

— ¿Qué?

Haru le tomo de las manos con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad, un fondo amarillo con flores rosas y pequeñas burbujas apareció de repente.

— Hibari-Buchou, usted es mi héroe desu.

— Uhh… Si.

**FIN DE NUBE: HIBARI KYOYA.**

* * *

><p><strong>NDY:<strong>_ ¡Hola a todos! Yo de nuevo XD se que me extrañan; pero no lloren más por mi (?) ajaja huy no que descaro el mió al decir eso cuando me tardo en actualizar ¬¬U Perdón por ello._

_Espero les haya gustado el día de la nube *UU* ¿Qué les pareció? Sean sinceros y critiquen LOL a que mala soy por hacer sufrir al pobre de Colonello al principio; pero sería raro sino lo hiciera -w-_

_Espero no hayan olvidado que aquí en Namimori (Al menos en esté fick claro está) lo extraño es normal LOL donde se miran trols, magos, velas, hechiceros, hombres-lobo, vampiros dragones y garrapatas mutantes ajaja Casí como si fuera Harry potter pero con más criaturas mitológicas por aquí y haya… por cierto si conocen a una criatura mitológica que les gustaría ver díganmela por un review yo la investigare y la meteré en el fick xP_

**Mini Diccionario:**

**-Color de Auras y su significado:**

_**1. Aura color verde:**_

_Es el color de la simpatía, la calma, la confianza, el sosiego y la tranquilidad. Está directamente relacionado con dotes para la sanación y la creatividad. Sin embargo, el verde oscuro es sinónimo de celos e inseguridad._

_**2. Aura color azul:**_

_Es propio de personas honradas, positivas, joviales, calmadas, sinceras, y con gran seguridad en sí mismas. Estos individuos suelen ser muy espirituales y generalmente cuentan con buena salud. No obstante, las auras de azules apagados pueden relacionarse con estados de depresión, melancolía o malhumor._

_**3. Aura color blanco:**_

_Estas personas suelen amar la verdad, la paz, la armonía y la espiritualidad. Generalmente, son idealistas._

_**4. Aura color violeta:**_

_Es la espiritualidad y el amor incondicional en su máxima expresión. Se trata de seres prácticos, que saben lo que desean lograr en su vida._

_**5. Aura color índigo:**_

_Es una persona cariñosa y muy comprensiva, son personas muy intuitivas y aunque también muy lógicas. Como contrapartida el individuo con color índigo puede llegar a convertirse en el perfecto manipulador._

_**6. Aura color dorado:**_

_El individuo con color dorado siempre aspira a las metas más elevadas. Es incapaz de ir por la vida sin un objetivo que muchos considerarían imposible. Como contrapartida el individuo con color dorado puede llegar a exigirse mucho así mismo._

_**7. Aura color rojo:**_

_Caracteriza a seres pasionales y afectuosos, con espíritu de liderazgo y ganas de vivir. Se relaciona con personas fuertes, de ego elevado, que desean alcanzar el éxito en el mundo material. Generalmente son nerviosos, impulsivos y egoístas._

_**8. Aura de color plateado:**_

_Tiene el don de la creatividad y su poder mental es muy fuerte, pero le falta saber canalizarlo correctamente, es el más idealista de todos. No es una persona muy activa y eso le puede traer problemas incluso de salud._

_**9. Aura color amarillo:**_

_Aquellos que tienen este tono predominante en su aura suelen ser creativos, optimistas, alegres, de gran sentido del humor y rapidez mental._

_**10. Aura color naranja:**_

_Emana de individuos considerados, creativos, cordiales, solidarios, llenos de energía y con muchas ganas de vivir. Si el naranja es apagado, es posible que el individuo sea avaro, materialista y egoísta._

_**11. Aura de color oscuro:**_

_Negro, gris y marrón son tonos que reflejan desequilibrios emocionales o dolencias físicas. Individuos con estas características suelen estar llenos de ansiedad y angustia, lo cual se traduce en comportamientos superficiales y agobiantes._

_**12. Aura color rosa:**_

_La tonalidad que tienen los amantes del arte, la belleza y de lo místico; las personas humanitarias y compasivas, que han alcanzado el equilibrio entre lo material y espiritual. Si se trata de un rosa oscuro, el individuo puede tender a ser inmaduro._

_**13. Aura color bronce:**_

_Tienen un corazón muy puro y siempre van por la vida con las mejores intenciones. Su inocencia es casi una inocencia infantil y eso a veces les puede traer algún problema ante personas no tan puras como ellos._

(*) Hibari dijo que había pastelillos en su oficina; pero no de él, obviamente sino que el tiene esos dulces ahí cuando tiene visitas no deseas, como su hermano y los demás profesores, aunque también posee chocolates agridulces para él y su hermano.

**AGRADECIMIENTO A LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON AL CAPITULO ANTERIOR: **

Agradesco a todos aquellos que comentaron al capitulo anterior, tenía planeado regresar firmas; pero me fije que habían demasiados reviews que para que alguien tan floja como yo (Si, si soy muy floja) regresara tantos -w-u pero quiero que sepan que me encantaron.

**Noir Fox; Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay; Temainalumi-chan; mary-animeangel; Kala; Not-Found-00; Shald120; fefnir360; RukiaCC; Albii-chan; pinkus-pyon; DarkinocensDLT; estrella-luna-1998 y Kyoya-sama chuuu.**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus recomendaciones *O* ahahaha también las ideas y como algunos de ustedes preguntaron, la respuesta es SI, Los varia también andarán por aquí.

No olviden votar por la pareja que desean ver para el siguiente capitulo, y de paso

Are la votación para ver con quien se quedara al final de todo esto nyuk nyuk nyuk ~ bueno eso es todo por hoy lectores hasta la próxima.

Yuunieh Skylark Fuera~


End file.
